Francis Hathaway
Francis Hathaway is a very powerful hybrid and a major recurring character in The Hathaway Chronicles. He is the only son and child of Sara Hathaway. He was married to Isabella Hartford, and together they had twin daughters, Adelaide and Claire. For centuries, he helped his descendants create and lead the Hathaway Coven. When his daughters were targeted by an unknown force, they created a risky plan to reincarnate them, and come back and defeat the unseen force. Later, he became an art teacher at Franklin High, to keep watch over his now reincarnated daughters. Francis is a member of the Hathaway Family. Early History The Broken Series Evermore TBA Darkness Descending In the chapter Trails of Magic, he was indirectly mentioned by Lydia, when she talked about Elle always sucking up to her teachers and being teachers pet. Though unknown at the time, he was posing as an art instructor to keep a close eye and watch over Lydia and Celesta, the reincarnations of his twin daughters, whom he is protecting, along with Orion Petrescu, who was also posing as a teacher there. In the chapter, Bloody Promises, he is mentioned by Laura, and that he was a witch who also was at Franklin High, that her daughter and Cel weren't alone and unprotected completely there. Later, in the chapter Lost in the Years','' he was seen giving feedback on Lydia's artwork, and added she had a very unique way she painted, identical to Adelaide's, who always painted realistic scenes, though always having a darkness about them. He also tells Lydia that she shouldn't wear the ring that Laura and Cynthia made, since he sensed the spell was done wrong, or that it was old and had flaws in it. He also told her to tell Celesta to stop wearing it, since it stripped the wearer of not only magic, but actual emotions over time. Lydia seems hesitant, but he assures her it is for the best, and goes off to attend to other students till the end of class. In the chapter '''The Rings, he is seen confronting Seana about messing with those that are his family. He also reveals his true nature as a hybrid, and tells Seana he should've plucked her from existence without a thought, but the only thing keeping him from doing so is because of his sire, Orion Petrescu. Seana is Orion's last known blood relation and descendant, and killing her could sour the relationship between the two of them. However, it is unknown if Orion knew that Seana was actually messing with Lydia or Celesta. Personality Appearance Relationships * Sara Hathaway - Mother/Son, Strained relationship * Isabella Hartford Husband/Wife, Wanted to be together for eternity but she died after giving birth to their twins, she then died again after failing to transition into a hybrid. * Orion Petrescu - Sire/Sireling, Close friends/Allies, Orion was Francis's mentor when he first turned * Adelaide Hathaway - Father/Daughter, Very close bond * Claire Hathaway - Father/Daughter, Very close bond Category:Witch Category:April Birthday Category:Hybrid Category:Hathaway Chronicles Character Category:Recurring Character